Touch of Death
The Touch of Death is a power triggered by hate, in contrast to a whitelighters' ability to heal others, which is triggered by love. Much like the power of incineration, this power is very lethal. It causes the skin to welt and burn, incinerating it on contact. Many users of this ability are powerful enough that they don't have to physically be touching a victim to burn them. Although the power is mostly used for immediate death, the possessor of this ability can stop before killing, and only wound his victim. The wounds will eventually kill the victim. ("We All Scream for Ice Cream") List of users *Alec *Prue Halliwell (With Alec's powers) *Vinceres *Ari *Devlin *Siren (with her lips - kiss of death) *Demons (only a few) *Warlocks (only a few, stolen from demons) Love Hurts In 1999, the Charmed Ones encounter a Darklighter named Alec who had this ability. He had used his power to kill a hotel manager and threatened to kill Piper with it. Prue temporarily switch powers with Alec and used his own death touch to kill him. After Prue killed Alec, she said she never had to feel so much hate before, and never wanted to feel that way again. Image:Death_touch.jpeg|Alec threatening to use the touch of death on Piper Image:PrueAlec1.jpg|Prue activates Touch of Death Image:PrueAlex.jpg|Prue incinerates Alec Primrose Empath Vinceres, a powerful demonic assassin, killed many of his victims with the touch of death. He usually used this power by grabbing the neck of his victim and burning them from the inside. The victims' faces turned blood red, and ended up with huge burns. Vincepower.jpg|Vinceres burning the deputy Vince_Touch_of_Death_1.jpg|Vinceres killing a nun Vinceres_Touch_of_Death_2.jpg|Phoebe sees Vinceres killing Father Thomas We All Scream for Ice Cream In 2001, a demon child named Ari used this power to wound the Ice Cream Man. The Ice Cream Man knew the wounds would become fatal to him and let the Nothing suck him up, saving Prue and Victor. Later, when Victor was trying to restart the Ice Cream Truck, Ari tried to burn him without actually touching him, proving just how powerful he was even at his age. However, Prue swatted him away. AriTouchofDeath.jpg|Ari using the touch of death... Ari_ToD_1.jpg|...burning the Ice Cream Man IceCreamMan_Tod.jpg|The Ice Cream Man is wounded IceCreamMan_Tod_2.jpg|Prue and Victor try to save the Ice Cream Man IceCreamMan_Tod_3.jpg|Knowing he would die anyway, the Ice Cream Man pushes Prue and Victor away... IceCreamMan_Tod_4.jpg|...and is sucked up by the Nothing Muse to My Ears In 2001, a warlock named Devlin used this power (which he stole from a demon), to kill a congressman. This was the first time, flames actually appeared on the skin, burning it. Devlin killing congressman 2.jpg Siren Song Kiss of Death In 2002, a Siren used a variation of this power. She killed men by kissing them on the lips and burning them up from the inside. The Siren lured Leo with her song, but it merely incapacitated him since he was a Whitelighter. The Siren later tried to kill Cole by kissing him, but due to the massive demonic powers he absorbed it merely stirred up the evil growing in him and made him nearly kill Phoebe. Image:Siren1.5.jpg|Luring the man Image:Siren25.jpg Image:Siren3.jpg Image:Siren5.jpg|Kissing him... Image:Siren6.jpg|...incinerating his lungs Image:Sirenleo5.jpg|Luring Leo Image:Sirenleo6.jpg|Kissing Leo... Image:Sirenleo7.jpg|...trying to incinerate his lungs Image:Sirenleo8.jpg|Paige knocks the Siren away Siren_Kissing_Cole_1.jpg|The Siren kisses Cole and... Siren_Kissing_Cole_2.jpg|...incinerated his lungs Cole_Incinerated_Lungs.jpg|Cole is dead Cole_Incinerated_Lungs_2.jpg|The Siren thinks she killed Cole Cole_Alive_Again.jpg|However, Cole survives See Also * Incineration * Blood Boiling Category:Powers Category:Charmed terms